


Silent Understanding

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Robin worries about coming out to her aunt, but her mum promises it'll be fine. Regina understands how she feels.Many years later, Robin gets to see why Regina understands.(Curious Archer cuteness with some background Dragon Queen kissing)





	Silent Understanding

After she came out to her mum, Robin was still wrapped in Mum’s arms when she wondered. “With Aunt Regina be okay with it? With me?”

Mum laughed, kissed her head and mutter something about the dragon lady. 

That was years ago, but Robin couldn’t help remembering when dragon wings flew over their camp. They’d left the Heights behind, fallen back into their world, with magic and trolls and orgres and dragons. Actually, fucking dragons, slightly smaller than Game of Thrones and little less spikey. 

The dragon landed, reared up and then shifted into smoke, grey and black, and became a woman, tall and pretty. A Galadriel wearing Gandolf’s grey. 

She’d whispered to Alice, muttered that the dragon lady meant something to her aunt. 

Alice had stolen a sip of her wine and then kissed her hand. “Well, good. Regina could use a little bit of fun, don’t you think?” 

That night around the fire there were long discussions of policy and politics, how to absorb Gothel’s lands in Tiana’s kingdom, how Regina was willing to serve as one of Tiana’s advisors.

Killian laughed and looked at the dragon. “Well, unless you want to volunteer to handle the treasury.”

“She’ll hoard everything,” Mum grumbled into her wine. 

“The kingdom’s just getting over a curse, so a little hoarding might do us some good,” Tiana said, smiling that generous smile of hers. Her kingdom had little need to rob from the rich for the poor, as she was benevolent in ruling them, better than many Robin had seen in her travels. (or telly, which sometimes she still missed).

“Then I am happy to serve, my queen,” the dragon lady bent her head and kissed Tiana’s ring and the look on Regina’s face…Alice had that look when Robin had been gone hunting for days or when she made a particularly excellent shot. That look was ‘you’re my world and I adore you’.

She nudged Alice, hard, because she had to see it too. Alice raised her eyebrows and hid a giggle and Robin got it. 

Regina understood, because she’d been there. Somewhere between Daniel and Robin, there had been this dragon. Of course, she’d been fine when Alice came to meet her. Of course she’d understood when Robin haltingly found the words to explain that she fancied women more than men. 

She’d been right there, staring at a gorgeous woman as if her eyes could take all of her in. 

Much later, when the fire burnt low and Alice had finished chess with her father, they walked back to their tent, hand in hand through the edge of the camp. The rustling, Robin heard first. Alice caught her eye. 

Was it a deer? A fox? Something after their food? They moved silently, dropping into familiar positions together, stalking their prey.

But that rustling was clothing, not tents, and that breath was excited, not afraid. Regina had the dragon lady pinnd against a tree, cloak off, dress half removed and they kissed as if they’d invented the joining of mouths. 

“So they’re very good friends, aren’t they?” Alice whispered, her voice full of mirth. “Come on, they’ll find their way.” Her eyes twinkled in the dark when she dragged Robin’s gaze back. “Or fuck in the woods.”

Shaking her head, Robin took one more glance, and was caught. The dragon lady’s eyes must have been sharp in the darkness. For a moment, they looked at each other, Alice’s arm around Robin’s back, and the dragon lady’s hands tangled in Regina’s hair. 

The dragon lady kissed Regina’s forehead, then winked before she returned to Regina’s mouth and stripping Regina’s dress from her shoulders. A moment later they vanished in the same smoke and Alice shouted into the woods.

“Oh well done, Regina. Snog the dragon why don’t you?” 

“Hush.”

“Oh no, my love, that’s worth a little yelling.”  Alice tugged her close and kissed her, guiding her slowly towards a tree. “Besides, they’ve been giving me ideas.” 

Robin kissed her back, pulling her close. In the morning, she could tell Regina she understood. She was happy, and she was excited to meet the woman Regina loved, just like Regina had once said about Alice.


End file.
